1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to enterprise data management.
2. Background of the Related Art
A critical information technology (IT) problem is how to cost-effectively deliver network wide data protection and rapid data recovery. In 2002, for example, companies spent an estimated $50B worldwide managing data backup/restore and an estimated $30B in system downtime costs. The “code red” virus alone cost an estimated $2.8B in downtime, data loss, and recovery. The reason for these staggering costs is simple—traditional schedule based tape and in-storage data protection and recovery approaches can no longer keep pace with rapid data growth, geographically distributed operations, and the real time requirements of 24×7×265 enterprise data centers.
Although many enterprises have embarked on availability and recovery improvement programs, many of these programs have been focused on the redundancy of infrastructure, not on the data itself. Yet, without data availability, applications cannot be available.
Today's legacy data protection and recovery solutions are highly fragmented across a wide variety of applications, systems, and storage models. The overhead and data management maze that existing approaches bring to the network, storage, tape, and application infrastructure has caused increasing expenditures with little tangible returns for the enterprise. Worse, manual recovery techniques compound the problem with the same issues that cause downtime in the first place—human errors and process issues constitute 80% of unplanned downtime.
As a result, businesses are enduring high costs, high risk, and a constant drag on productivity. A recent survey by Aberdeen highlights IT managers' top data storage problems: managing backup and restore (78%), deploying disaster recovery (80%), and delivering required service levels (60%). The present invention addresses this long felt need.